


Rocket Boys

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [561]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked“Oh my god! You’re in love with them!” The bros





	Rocket Boys

“Oh my god! You’re in love with them!”

Scott barely glanced over his shoulder at where Penny stood, hands on her hips, on the gantry overlooking the main hangar.  “What?”

Penny pointed to where each boy was doing maintenance or, in Scott and Gordon’s case, just gently buffing his Bird with a soft cloth.  “You, Mr Tracy, are in love with her.”  Her accusing finger lifted to point directly at One.  “All of you!”

Scott twisted the cloth in his fists.  “Yes. And?” He laughed at Penny’s crestfallen expression.  “Were you expecting vehement denial?”  He grinned at her as she descended down to hangar level, her heels an angry staccato on the metalwork.  “Or are you just made that, on this Island, you have competition.”

Penny let her eyes roam over the others, where Virgil was gently talking to a component as he unscrewed and reassembled the mechanism, to where Gordon was now working his angles as he buffed Four, to the far corner where Alan was whistling as he did something secretive with Three.  “Do not tell me John is up in Five with a chamois, buffing the ring to a high shine.”

“No…” Scott tried to bluff.

“He is polishing the windows by hand.  He gets grandma to spend up cleaning stuff special,” Gordon chirped, twisting his cloth with a practiced sweep of his wrist to flick it annoyingly at Virgil.

Penny gave up, laughing as she stepped out of her heels and shrugged off her designer blazer.  “Well, okay then.  Love the Tracy’s, love their Birds,” she explained at Scott’s baffled look.  “Pass me a bucket, let’s show these ladies some love.”

Scott lit up like it was Christmas and dragged her over to help.


End file.
